Question: Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ ${3}$ $.$ ${8}$ $4$ $9$ $.$ ${4}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{2}$ $\overset{1}{{3}}$ $.$ ${8}$ $+$ $4$ ${9}$ $.$ ${4}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $3$ $.$ $2$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({23} + {49}) + ({0.8} + {0.4})\\\\ &={72} + {1.2}\\\\ &=73.2 \end{aligned}$ $73.2 = 23.8 + 49.4$